


Mr. Billy-The End of the Adventure

by hbrooks



Series: Mr. Billy [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, last mr. billy :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: Stiles reflects on his year in the apartment complex.





	

It had been almost a year since Stiles had moved into the apartment complex. It was hard to believe that it had only been such a short time. His original lease expired next month, and it was time to ask Derek if they could move in together. 

It was a nice day out in Beacon Hills, and Stiles could hear Scott out in play yard of the apartment complex with some of his school friends. Who would have even thought that the kid next door would have a hand in saving his dating life? Stiles certainly never would have believe it if his future self popped up to tell him a creepy ass spider would have made his wildest dreams come true. Well, maybe not wildest, but damn close.

Stiles looked out the window to keep an eye on Scott while he sipped his coffee. Melissa was outside too on this weekday morning, looking, he supposed, rather frazzled. Ever since the real Mr. Billy had died, Stiles had no encounters with the new Mr. Billy. In a way, he missed the adventures and unexpectedness of having to deal with a crazy, renegade (and runaway) arachnid. But not enough to actually wish them to happen again.

Derek was somewhere in the complex fixing who-knew-what, and Stiles didn’t have much to do today anyway, so he opted to relax a bit with his coffee on this pleasant morning. In fact, he had nothing to do at all. No work to catch up on, no cleaning, no appointments or meetings, nothing at all but a clear, restful day.

He was tempted to go out and help Melissa out with watching the kids, if only to chat with her and provide extra adult supervision power. And that of a peace officer (though truth be told, the kids never listened to him anyway out of uniform). But he still had to work through the speech/conversation he wanted to have with Derek. Moving in together was the next big step.

Though they’d practically lived together as it was, making it official and combining their spaces was something serious, especially for him. Stiles had only lived with his dad growing up and after college he’d moved out on his own. It was different having two apartments, even if they were next door to each other. They both had their separate spaces, their separate belongs, a preferred bed (Stiles totally though Derek had the better one). Sure, a few clothes were mixed up, and yeah, they mostly ate at Stiles’ place because he had a table that wasn’t going to fall apart anytime soon.

And yes, they spent the night at each other’s place all the time too. Usually it was Derek’s when Stiles was working, and Stiles’ place when’d he had time to clean. Their relationship worked. Even Stiles’ therapy appointments were going well, and he’d reduced the medication he needed and how often he had to take it.

So, how to go about bringing it up? Stiles had tried to bring it up a couple times, but hadn’t been able to fully ask, and he guessed he wasn’t ready for the answer yet. If they continued to live separately, that would be okay, it worked for them now and they could always move in together later. But if they moved in, and then something happened . . . he wasn’t so sure about what’d he’d do then. Of course, he didn’t foresee them breaking up. Heck they hadn’t even had much of a fight about anything. Derek was all patience and understanding. And Stiles thought all Derek’s flaws were loveable, even if sometimes annoying.

This line of thinking wasn't going anywhere he hadn't already been, so he decided to go outside and talk to Melissa, leaving the cocoon of his apartment. Offering her an extra hand in helping corral unruly children would be his bargaining chip for advice. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Lydia, not with her crazy schedule. He threw on a longsleeve shirt and changed into his good pair of sweatpants.

It was a nice day out, a good breeze keeping the air nice and moving. The sun was out and the birds were chirping. He walked the short distance to where Melissa was sitting on one of the benches, her hair in a tied up and a mug of coffee in one hand.

“Hey,” he said, sitting next to her.

“Oh, Stiles,” she looked distracted. “How are you?”

“Getting by,” he said. “Want company?”

She looked at him again then nodded. “Could use some that isn't three feet tall. When did kids get so energetic?”

“I think they’ve always been that way.” Stiles chuckled. “How about I help watch them if you help me with a problem?”

“Deal,” she said, almost too quickly. “I’ll need Officer Stiliniski to help out. What’s the issue?”

“Well, my lease is almost up,” he said. “And, well, to be honest, things haven’t been better between Derek and me. I’m wondering if we should move in together, you know, to save on expenses. I mean, having our separate space is good, but . . . .”

“But you already share everything anyway and you aren’t at both places enough to justify having both?” She smiled. “Yeah I’ve been there, kid. Scott’s dad and I had this very issue. And every other couple on the face of the planet.”

“And then what do I do if we, you know, break up or something? Not that I think we will, but you really never know.”

“You will know if it’s coming,” she said. “But I understand. I had those thoughts too. I lived with Rafe for years, and ignored some things I shouldn’t have. Things got bad, but it took something more to motivate me to leave.”

“So, I shouldn’t even ask him?”

She laughed and the kids looked over at them sharply, then went back to their play. “You should ask and you should do it, if you want to. You can regret either way. But I think you’ve already decided to do it, you just want an extra push along.”

He chuckled, glancing at the kids. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

They were silent a moment, Melissa yelling at Scott to play nice. Stiles relaxed on the bench, watching the kids in their innocent play, and wondering how best to ask Derek. In fact, Derek might have been hinting at this for a while, maybe to get Stiles to ask, since Derek knew Stiles would have to grapple more with the whole thing than he himself would. 

Unfair, but Derek never wanted to come across as pushy. He was entirely too patient with everything: work, him, his family. The man had the patience of a saint. Except when it came to eating. Which, Stiles understood. Food was life, and therefore super extra important.

“Well.” Melissa sighed, and checked her watch. She stood up. “Time to get the kids in for lunch. Ready to round ‘em up?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Do I get a lasso?”

Meliss rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. “No lasso. C’mon. Kids,” she said loudly. “Time to come in for lunch.”

Scott paused for a moment to look over at both of them standing there, but didn’t stop. In fact, the kids pretended like nothing had just happened. Stiles would have laughed, had he been back inside. Play time trumped everything for kids. Even food and sleep. Adults didn’t change much in that regard either, he supposed.

Between the two of them, though, they managed to get everyone inside Melissa’s apartment in record time (20 minutes was quite fast, according to her). And Stiles even volunteered to help get lunch ready, but only if Scott helped too. Which was easy enough. Scott would get to hear tales from the station, and Melissa would like him more (and hopefully help with more existential crises).

Stiles was in the middle of telling a story about how he used to go out and follow his dad on calls in high school—even when they’d found a dead body.

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Melissa said. She sounded annoyed, but still smiled. “It’s time for Mr. Stiles to go home and think about what’s he’s going to do.”

“Is he in trouble, Mom?” Scott asked. 

“No, he’s not in trouble,” she said. “Not yet at least.”

“Well, it’s been fun, then.” Stiles winked at Scott. “I’ll see you kids around. Thanks.”

Melissa waved him away, grabbing some plates and taking them to the table. “Let me know how it goes.”

“Will do.” Stiles waved to her and hugged Scott goodbye, glad he didn’t have to see the new Mr. Billy again.

Back in his apartment he could still hear the kids next door talking and laughing. He smiled, and thought about what to say to Derek. How to bring up something so life altering.

A knock came on his door. Stiles got up to answer, but someone unlocked the door before he could get to it—which meant it was either his dad or Derek. The door swung open to reveal Derek. He looked a bit dirty and harassed.

“Something happen?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, got the pipes fixed for the unit, but need to take a shower and all my stuff is here. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah,” Stiles said, waving Derek along. Stiles curled up on the couch, listening to the sound of the water running in the bathroom. He thought about how this might be an everyday occurrence. Derek coming in from a job, barging in like this. Like he’d done a couple times before.

But then Stiles realized he didn’t care if Derek came in dirty and disheveled, or came in like he owned the place, because he would have. This space was Stiles', but a lot of it also belonged to Derek. Derek had a place here, just as Stiles had a place in Derek's.

Sudden longing welled up inside him. He wanted, more than anything, to share all of his space with Derek. It was going good, but it didn’t feel complete yet. Not until Derek was allowed to inside the most personal of Stiles’ things: his space.

So, he knew what to say when Derek was done. He only had to wait a few minutes until his boyfriend was out of the shower, cleaner and seeming more relaxed, though not totally dry or clothed.

“Man, that was awful. Totally getting a plumber for any jobs that require more than routine plunging or something beyond my capacity. What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because I can. Can I ask you something though?”

Derek stopped drying his ears. “What?”

“Well, as you know, my lease is up next month and I have to make a decision.”

Derek looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Well, you’re going to sign a new one right? I mean, we haven’t talked about it.”

“Well, that’s the question. I can sign a new lease, stay month-to-month, or . . . .”

“Or? You aren’t gonna move are you?”

“Well, I mean it’s up to you too. I want to move in together, that is if you want to as well. I mean, we practically live together as it is. I’ve got half my stuff at your place and you have half yours here.”

Derek took a deep breath. “Move in together?”

“Yeah.” Stiles suddenly felt more nervous about his decision to ask. Had he said something wrong or brought it up at the wrong time?

“Like soon? Like here?”

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be here,” Stiles said. “Though I would miss Melissa and Scott if we did move. Like if you want to not work here or something that’d be an option? You know, wouldn’t have to have two rents to pay.”

“What?”

“I mean, I know you don’t hate your job, but if it’s something you wanted to not do anymore . . . .”

Derek came closer, and tied the towel around his waist. “You are a goober, Stiles. Yes, let’s move in together. All the logistics can wait, you know that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. You do have a point though, in that we practically live together. As for everything else, we can take time to think about it. So yes.”

Stiles grinned and closed the distance between them, laying his hands on Derek’s waist, the damp towel a reminder of the shower. Stiles kissed Derek and pulled him close.

After a moment, he leaned back. “I was hoping you’d say yes.”

“Well, moving in is a big step,” Derek said. “And don’t worry about the how right now. We’ll think of something.”

“Just as long as I can stay near my work,” Stiles said. “Don’t want my dad worrying more about me getting to work than he already does.”

“Noted,” Derek said. Then he kissed Stiles again. 

Stiles melted like he had the first time they’d kissed. He felt a deeper connection between them. SOmething strong, stable, and something that Stiles had missed for so, so many years. He knew he’d made the right decision.

**********

It had been the perfect life, Stiles thought, sitting on the porch of the home he’d owned with Derek for so many years, watching Scott’s grown kids playing on the lawn, Derek’s hand in his. The sun was setting, and it was almost time for dinner. Ever since Melissa had gone to the home, they made sure to invite her and Scott over for holiday dinners. After all, without Scott, without Melissa, and without Mr. Billy, they might never have had the chance to fall in love, to have had the chance at a life he knew he was fortunate enough to have live. Every day he was thankful for that.

And Melissa was the only family he had left, since his dad’s passing fifteen years ago. She'd been the one to help sort through everything, to help him feel like he still had a parent. Of course, it would have been nice had Lydia been able to make it, but she was still out there, still working on the next miracle, as if she'd never aged past 30.

Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand, smiling into a face that he loved, that he recognized through the wrinkles, the gray hair, through everything. As beautiful as the day they'd first met. 

“I love you,” Stiles said, his voice weaker than it had been all those years ago. Stiles could never say it enough, and today was no different. He wanted nothing more than he'd been given in this life, as hard as it had been at times, and he was so grateful to be here, with the man he loved.

“And I love you.” Derek’s grin still lit up the room, still made Stiles feel young and strong. And made him fall more and more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last in the Mr. Billy series. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
